Lust for Blood
by AngelloreXx
Summary: Um serial killer desafia dois detetives a desvendarem os segredos do submundo de Tókio. Kurama e Yusuke se vêem envolvidos em uma trama de violência, sedução e desejo, onde segredos podem colocar em jogo uma irresistível atração. [KuraBotanYu] Não yaoi.
1. Prólogo

N/A: Esse prólogo possui temas adultos. Se você é menor de idade ou se sente ofendido com esses temas, pule para o primeiro capítulo. Não irá interferir muito no entendimento da história.

* * *

**Lust for Blood**

_ -AngelloreXx-_

** Prólogo**

_ Ruivos._

Com os cabelos presos em um coque displicente e vestindo um sobretudo negro e saltos altos, ela adentrou o palco com um andar sensual, lançando um olhar provocativo para a platéia.

Descansei o copo que segurava na mesa, após beber em um único gole o pouco que sobrara de seu conteúdo. Em um lugar não tão grande como aquele, era difícil haver alguma mesa mais afastada do que a que eu estava. Mas, mesmo com a casa cheia, a grande maioria dos telespectadores se concentrava perto do palco, por razões óbvias. Isso dava um pouco de privacidade para as mesas mais afastadas.

Lembrei das outras mulheres que haviam passado pelo palco até o momento, me deixando ser envolvido pela música arrastada, que soou em perfeita harmonia com a atmosfera deliciosamente libertina e sombria do local.

_ Assim como de todas as outras boates que eu venho freqüentando ultimamente._

Uma garçonete me ofereceu algo. Tendo meus olhos fixos no palco, resmunguei uma resposta negativa. Não se dando por satisfeita, a garota debruçou sobre a mesa, insinuante.

- Tem certeza? Talvez outra dose de uísque o deixe mais à vontade.

Pisquei uma vez, como se estivesse saindo de um estado de torpor, e lentamente levantei o rosto, encarando-a. Era linda e jovem. Estava, como todas as outras mulheres do local, vestida de maneira minimalista. Seus longos cabelos loiros estavam soltos.

_"Os cabelos de uma mulher devem estar sempre impecáveis_," aquela maldita voz que eu odiava tanto soou mais uma vez em minha mente.

- O que a faz pensar assim? –Respondi, ainda encarando-a. Não foi frio, nem caloroso. Apenas um interesse vazio.

Ela sorriu ainda mais. – Ora, você nem quis chegar perto do palco até agora... Todos estão vendo Luka dançar. – Ela comentou, apontando com um gesto da cabeça a direção do palco, onde vários homens se amontoavam próximos à dançarina.

Dei de ombros, sem parar de encara-la. -Aqui tenho uma visão privilegiada. – Uma mentira, obviamente.

Preferindo deixar o assunto de lado, ela sorriu. –Outra dose? –Perguntou, segurando o copo e me encarando com a cabeça levemente caída de lado.

A encarei por mais um instante e concordei com um levíssimo aceno de cabeça. Ela deu uma gargalhada divertida que eu aprendi a odiar rapidamente.

Me recostei melhor enquanto a observava caminhar pelo ambiente escuro e enfumaçado até o bar. Os cabelos brilhantes apreciam acompanhar cada movimento dos quadris dela, traçando um desenho belíssimo no ar. Quando olhei novamente para o palco, a mulher ruiva já estava praticamente nua. Ela se abaixou, em uma pose sensual, para que um telespectador colocasse algumas notas em sua lingerie.

Ela sorriu de lado e continuou sua apresentação, virando de costas para o público e movendo seu corpo perfeito em movimentos sinuosos, até que sua mão alcançou os cabelos, ainda presos.

_ "Os cabelos de uma mulher devem estar sempre impecáveis_." Inferno.

Com um simples puxão, todos os fios se soltaram, escorrendo em ondas indescritivelmente belas por suas costas. Ela se virou, mostrando os fios vermelhos como sangue emoldurando seus seios desnudos. Não satisfeita, ela ainda jogou displicentemente suas mechas de um lado para o outro, acompanhando languidamente o ritmo da música.

_ "Os cabelos de uma mulher..."_

Levantei da mesa abruptamente, deixando uma quantia sobre a mesa para pagar o que consumira e me dirigi à saída. Poucos momentos depois, quando já estava próximo à saída, ela se retirou do palco sob aplausos, que eu não me preocupei em ecoar.

** oOoOo**

Era madrugada; a rua está escura, deserta e silenciosa, a não ser pelo som abafado da música que ainda tocava dentro do recinto à minha frente. Recostei-me melhor na parede suja do beco, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça despreocupadamente, apesar da excitação crescente que sentia. Ela poderia sair a qualquer momento. Passei os olhos pela rua, repousando-os novamente na porta dos fundos da boate, em que estava até algum tempo atrás. A periferia está infestada de lugares nojentos como esse.

Antes do que imaginava, a porta se abriu. De lá, saiu uma aparentemente apressada mulher.

Ruiva. _Era ela_.

Dei um passo adiante, saindo da escuridão e permitindo que a fraca iluminação da rua denunciasse minha presença.

- Belo show. – Minha voz soou ligeiramente mais alta do que pretendia, quebrando grosseiramente o silêncio.

Ele se sobressaltou com minha voz. Previsível.

Caminhei lentamente em direção a ela, que instintivamente deu um passo para trás.

- Quem é você? – Ela perguntou com uma voz irritantemente esganiçada. Medo, talvez?

Sorri amavelmente. – Um fã.

Ainda temerosa, ela segurou na maçaneta da porta após recuar mais um passo.

Parei a alguns metros de distância dela, minha face assumindo a melhor expressão neutra. – Seus _ serviços_ foram muito elogiados por um amigo...

Uma parte de sua desconfiança de desfez em seu rosto. – O que você quer? - Ela perguntou, de repente assumindo uma postura mais sensual, que se refletiu em sua voz.

_ Estúpida_.

Sorri novamente, entrando no jogo dela. – Experimentar, talvez?

- Cem dólares. A hora. – Ela respondeu, esperando interessada por minha reação.

- É provável que gastemos mais que uma hora. – Retruquei falsamente sedutor.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, ela colocou a mão na cintura, como se duvidasse de minhas palavras.

_ Vadia_.

- Vamos. –Respondi secamente, enquanto virava as costas e caminhava até o carro estacionado a alguns metros, preferindo ignorar a expressão dela. Como esperado, ela me seguiu, entrando no carro logo em seguida.

- Seus cabelos... Eles estão maltratados. Devia cuidar melhor deles. – Comentei, alisando amavelmente uma mecha vermelha por um momento, pouco antes de dar a partida no carro. -Você sabia? Os cabelos de uma mulher devem estar sempre impecáveis...

** oOoOo**

_ Criatura imbecil_.

Ainda está se debatendo. Mesmo depois de tê-la amarrado e amordaçado. Mesmo depois de tê-la despido. Mesmo depois de eu ter sorrido diante de suas lágrimas de terror.

Será que ela não percebe?

Que quanto mais tenta se soltar, quanto mais deixa o pânico tomar conta desse rosto maculado pelas lágrimas que insistem em escorrer, maior é a minha vontade de mostrá-la a sua impotência perante mim?

Eu poderia acabar com seu sofrimento em um instante. _Poderia_. Mas não vou. Por que o faria, se posso fazê-la aproveitar cada momento disso?

Afago carinhosamente os cabelos dela enquanto dou meu melhor sorriso acolhedor, depositando um beijo suave em sua face. Ela se debate ainda mais, e, de sua boca coberta, soam algum gemidos sem sentido. Esse rosto... Ele me irrita. Tão profundamente que poderia arruiná-lo em um único instante. Mas não. Não posso macular um rosto tão belo, posso? E esse corpo..._ Imundo, asqueroso, nojento_.

Mas... Que mal fará se eu usá-lo como tantos outros fizeram?

Deixo que o peso do meu corpo recaia lenta e inteiramente sobre o dela, ignorando seus apelos contrários. Ainda está tentando gritar. Que irritante.

"Shh..." Sussurro em seu ouvido após beijar-lhe o ombro despido. Sorrio novamente, observando-a tornar-se cada vez mais aterrorizada. Sim...

_ Tema._

_ Chore._

_ Tente gritar._

_ Tente escapar._

Isso apenas me excita mais e mais.

"Não se preocupe, _querida_," sorri, ainda olhando em seus olhos, enquanto tateava o pequeno estojo próximo, trazendo-o mais para perto. Escolho um dos instrumentos calmamente e o mostro a ela, que arregala seus olhos em desespero. Sorrio diante a essa reação. Um pequeno corte, e o sangue já começa a escorrer em sua testa; seus músculos se retesando em resposta.

Talvez... Essa seja a hora de mostra-la de uma maneira mais concreta a sua inferioridade.

_ ...Hum_.

Um grunhido mais forte e alto, e ela se contorce em agonia.

Não há nada que ela possa fazer. Nada, a não ser aceitar enquanto é dominada e subjugada às minhas vontades, aos meus desejos.

O sangue – _quente, viscoso,_ _intenso_ - que escorre do corte, agora progressivamente aumentado, se reflete em meus olhos, e tudo o que vejo agora é vermelho, vermelho, vermelho. O cheiro pungente é tão inebriante que me incita a continuar; quero sentir mais, quero que fique ainda mais intenso.

Aprofundo-me forçadamente.

Mais. Intenso.

Seus olhos parecem tão aterrorizados, tão...

_ Hum..._

Mais.

Sangue. Dor. _Prazer_.

_ ...E ela ainda tenta se salvar_.

Quando percebo, estou gargalhando, os sons crus entrecortados ritmicamente com os gemidos angustiados da mulher sob _meu comando_, _meu domínio_.

Mais sangue, minhas mãos agora estão encharcadas.

_ Os cabelos... _

Me vejo forçado a inspirar mais profundamente, tentando recuperar o fôlego ao sentir o fim próximo.

_ Os cabelos..._

Deixo o bisturi cair, mas minha mente está nublada demais para perceber. As mãos livres agora se agarram às mechas vermelhas, emplastadas de sangue.

_ Os cabelos..._

A fúria se misturou com o delírio e o êxtase, e, juntamente com a derradeira investida, um barulho horrendamente delicioso preencheu o vazio do silêncio.

Levanto devagar, me distanciando dela, e perco a noção de quanto tempo a observo, como em um transe. Está treme compulsivamente, demonstrando que já perdera sangue demais. Não está mais chorando, e seus olhos estão vidrados. _Aonde está aquele sorriso libidinoso e cínico agora?_

Minha expressão séria se dissolve quando sorrio sombriamente, observando as mechas volumosas, extremamente vermelhas e brilhantes...

_... e que agora estão em minhas mãos. _

_ Continua..._

* * *

N/A: Er... Se alguém estiver lendo até aqui... Desculpe-me pela cena grotesca. No próximo capítulo as coisas ficam mais lights e Kurama, Botan e Yusuke dão o ar da graça.

Agradecimentos: Spooky e Botan Kitsune por serem as heróicas vítimas; Naru, por aturar minhas perguntas idiotas; Pri (Braaaainstorn! xD); Cíntia, Ana, DM, Lika, Bia e todos que durante meses me agüentaram falando dessa fic. Muito obrigada.


	2. Capítulo 01

_YYH e seus personagens pertencem a Yoshihiro Togashi._

* * *

**Lust for Blood **

_-AngelloreXx-_

**Capítulo****01: **

Já passava de meia noite quando um homem de cabelos longos e ruivos adentrou a boate, chamando atenção de algumas atendentes que estavam por perto. Apesar do incidente na noite anterior, nada aparentava estar fora do normal: homens solitários ou em pequenos grupos lotavam a localidade, ocupando as várias mesas enquanto bebiam e apreciavam os shows das dançarinas.

Após uma rápida inspeção visual do obscuro local – que incluiu o palco, onde uma dançarina terminava sua apresentação – Shuuichi Minamino se dirigiu ao bar, sendo prontamente atendido por uma solícita mulher.

"Pois não?" Ela perguntou, se debruçando no balcão.

"Boa noite," ele respondeu com polidez, mas ignorando o tom claramente sedutor dela. "Estou procurando por Yomi."

"Yomi?" Ela respondeu, erguendo uma sobrancelha, sua postura mudando sutilmente. "Ele não está."

"Não?" O ruivo retrucou, enquanto tirava uma identificação do bolso do blazer que vestia e a mostrava à mulher. "Eu realmente gostaria de falar com ele." Shuuichi então se aproximou ainda mais do balcão, diminuindo em muito a distância entre eles, e a observou calmamente enquanto ela analisava o objeto com a testa enrugada.

Ela então encarou os olhos verdes dele por um momento. "Espere um pouco," disse afinal, uma sombra do sorriso provocativo voltando ao seu rosto, enquanto entrava em uma porta atrás do bar.

Shuuichi suspirou contrariado, recostando-se no balcão enquanto observava uma outra garota adentrar o palco; o locutor a anunciou por algum apelido ridículo qualquer, se referindo a dançarina como a maior estrela da casa. Toda a boate estava escura, a não ser por um feixe de luz que acendera subitamente sobre ela. O ruivo se esforçou para controlar seu sarcasmo diante da roupa que ela usava. _Uma colegial?_ Quão ridículo era aquilo? Tudo bem, ela parecia ser muito jovem, o que de certa forma condizia com as 'roupas'. Sim, ela devia ser extremamente nova, talvez nem tivesse idade legal para estar naquele lugar.

O ruivo deu de ombros – não era para isso que ele estava lá - e correu os olhos pela boate mais uma vez, um hábito que adquirira desde que entrara para a polícia. Desistindo de enumerar mentalmente todas as possíveis infrações no local, voltou seus olhos para o palco novamente. Admitindo a si mesmo que a dançarina era de fato encantadora, mesmo com os trajes lastimáveis, ele dispensou uma maior atenção no contraste gritante que eram os seus cabelos lisos e volumosos - de um vermelho tão intenso que rivalizavam com os do próprio Shuuchi - com sua pele alva.

_Três vítimas. Três strippers. Três ruivas._

Seu olhar nublou-se quase que instantaneamente e Minamino reprimiu-se quando percebeu que correra os olhos pelo corpo da garota, quase instintivamente, mais de uma vez. Forçou-se a olhar para seu rosto. Ela estava sorrindo; tão sensualmente que por um momento Shuuichi se esqueceu _do que _ela era, tão absorto que estava em sua estranha e súbita atração por aquela garota. Por aquela _mulher_.

_Uma mulher promíscua, _ele se reprimiu.

"Sr. Minamino."

Tirado subitamente de seu torpor, Shuuchi imediatamente se recompôs, virando-se para responder o chamado da mesma mulher que o atendera anteriormente. Ela então o encaminhou até uma sala reservada, que ele logo percebeu ser o camarim. Era um cômodo espaçoso, com um grande espelho acima de uma bancada com várias escovas de cabelo e pequenos objetos; maquiagem, provavelmente. Próximo à parede, ao lado de um biombo – objeto que lhe pareceu um pouco paradoxal no contexto em que estava -, havia uma espécie de suporte, com cabides cheios de roupas pendurados.

"O Sr. Yomi já está vindo. Pode se sentar enquanto espera," ele ouviu a voz da atendente soar atrás de si. Com um aceno curto de cabeça, ele acatou a sugestão e se sentou em um sofá próximo. O silêncio durou pouco; a atendente, ainda próxima à porta, comentou: "Ainda não descobriram quem fez aquilo?"

Antes que o ruivo pudesse responder, uma porta ao lado do sofá se abriu e por ela a dançarina que saía do palco quando ele chegara adentrou o cômodo. Com sua nudez apenas parcialmente coberta pelas poucas peças de roupa que carregava à sua frente, ela lançou um rápido olhar para a atendente e em seguida para o ruivo, mas permaneceu em silêncio e se encaminhou para trás do biombo.

A atendente grunhiu algo que pareceu muito com uma risada de escárnio e desaprovação e se retirou do local, fechando a porta atrás de si. Mais um momento de silêncio, que Shuuichi preferiu respeitar.

"...Você é da polícia?" A voz ligeiramente rouca e arrastada dela soou por trás do fino objeto.

"...Sim." Ele respondeu, observando-a: saindo com passos lentos de trás do biombo, ela agora vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa simples de malha.

"Sabe," ela começou, jogando seus cabelos castanhos claro para trás. "Ela trabalhou aqui por muito tempo. Não gostava dela, nunca gostei." Parou, encostando-se no balcão, de frente para ele, enquanto acendia um cigarro. "Mas não desejo aquilo para ninguém."

"Acredito em suas palavras," ele respondeu simplesmente, mas o olhar indecifrável que ele a destinou deixou implícito que seus pensamentos não eram tão simples quanto seu discurso.

Ela o encarou, enquanto tragava profundamente. "As meninas estão com medo," comentou então, dando de ombros.

O ruivo a encarou de volta, curioso com sua postura relaxada. "E você não?"

Ela tragou mais uma vez. "Nenhuma de nós pode se dar ao luxo de simplesmente parar de dançar..." Comentou, soltando a fumaça devagar, em um tom conformado, mas um pouco pesaroso.

Shuuichi não pode deixar de arquear uma sobrancelha diante do tom da declaração e um breve instante silencioso foi logo quebrado pelo ruído da porta ao lado do balcão se abrindo. De lá saiu uma altiva figura; um homem alto, de longos cabelos negros e feições sérias. O ruivo se levantou de imediato, a mesma seriedade refletida em seus olhos.

"Sr. Yomi?" Shuuichi afirmou mais do que questionou.

"Sim," ele respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. "Suponho que esteja aqui por causa da Luka," ele comentou secamente. "...Siga-me."

E assim o ruivo fez, adentrando, logo após Yomi, em uma sala que aparentava ser seu escritório. Yomi se sentou frente à mesa que ocupava a maior parte da sala, sinalizando para o ruivo fazer o mesmo à sua frente.

Shuuichi foi o primeiro a se pronunciar. "Serei breve. Como o senhor mesmo concluiu, estou aqui devido ao assassinato de Luka. Recebi informações de que ela foi uma contratada de sua boate por alguns anos, isso é correto?"

"Cinco anos," Yomi respondeu, mantendo o tom pouco amigável em sua voz.

"Você sabe me informar quais eram os hábitos dela? Lugares que costumava freqüentar, companhias, compromissos?"

"Não sei informar nada além dos horários de trabalho e termos do contrato."

"Isso seria de grande valia," o ruivo respondeu, preferindo ignorar a postura defensiva do outro homem. "Sabe informar se ela estava em algum relacionamento?"

"Não," Yomi respondeu após um segundo de hesitação.

Shuuichi não conseguiu conter o leve arquear de uma sobrancelha. "...Sabe se ela morava sozinha?"

"Não".

"Se mantinha contato com parentes?"

"Não."

Minamino o encarou por alguns momentos. Yomi estava claramente desconfortável com as perguntas.

"Sr Yomi, creio que você possa me informar como era o relacionamento de Luka com as outras dançarinas de sua boate?"

A face de Yomi se contraiu em desagrado. "Não sei informar nada sobre a vida pessoal de Luka ou das outras dançarinas".

Certo de que havia algo que Yomi preferia manter em segredo, Minamino, mesmo sabendo que poderia descobrir algo potencialmente importante ali, decidiu por sorrir em aparente cordialidade e encerrar a conversa.

Afinal, ele tinha uma idéia melhor.

**oOoOo**

Shuuchi saiu da sala, reparando que a dançarina com quem conversara anteriormente estava agora sentada no sofá, ainda fumando. Ao lado dela, uma mulher vestindo um longo yukata branco estava abaixada, aparentemente arrumando algo que estava sobre o sofá. Ele a reconheceu pelos cabelos: era a dançarina ruiva 'vestida' de colegial.

Ele ainda caminhou um ou dois passos antes que ela se levantasse. Provavelmente esperando ver unicamente Yomi, ela se espantou ao ver o ruivo quando se virou em sua direção. Seus olhos logo se encontraram e ela não conteve uma expressão de surpresa ao encara-lo. Não era muito comum ver homens assim no camarim; Yomi sempre fora rígido quanto a isso, dizendo que sua boate era "uma instituição séria e que as dançarinas não deveriam dar margem a comentários degradantes".

Minamino manteve seu olhar fixo no dela, sua expressão neutra, enquanto estudava as duas ametistas com mais atenção. Os cílios pesadamente maquiados e as pálpebras artificialmente coloridas davam ainda mais destaque aos olhos grandes e chamativos.

"...Esse é o agente Minamino," Yomi o apresentou de forma abrupta, aparentemente nada satisfeito com a intensa troca de olhares entre os dois.

Kurama acenou discretamente com a cabeça enquanto a garota apenas o imitou, lançando depois um olhar levemente irritado para seu patrão.

"E aí, bonitão? Descobriu o que queria?" A mulher sentada – provavelmente percebendo o clima tenso que se formara – perguntou, com o que Shuuichi considerou um tom sutilmente zombeteiro, aquele mesmo jeito cínico característico que o ruivo já aprendera a reconhecer.

"Shizuru." Yomi advertiu com frieza. "Mais respeito com o Sr. Minamino."

Ela riu divertida – que para Shuuichi soou estranhamente forçado-, para irritação de Yomi. "Bom, a gente já tava de saída, não é, Botan?" Ela perguntou, se dirigindo à outra mulher.

"Hum... Sim, já vou me vestir," a ruiva retrucou, enquanto se ocupava em retirar o batom escuro de seus lábios com um lenço, observando a cena com um olhar ressabiado.

Shuuichi se virou para Yomi, enquanto procurava algo no bolso de seu casaco. "Obrigado pela ajuda. Qualquer coisa que o Sr. se lembrar pode ser útil." O ruivo concluiu, entregando-lhe um cartão contendo seu número de telefone. Ele então se virou novamente às duas mulheres. "Foi um prazer," disse, com algo que talvez pudesse ser considerado um discreto sorriso enviesado. "Boa noite," acrescentou, pouco antes de se retirar, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Yomi lançou mais um olhar sério para as duas dançarinas antes de voltar ao seu escritório, fechando a porta com mais força do que o necessário. Botan e Shizuru se entreolharam e a morena apenas deu de ombros, apagando seu cigarro em um cinzeiro próximo.

**oOoOo**

"Pode admitir, você adorou aquela encarada que ele te deu." Botan apenas lançou um olhar irônico em resposta à provocação da amiga. "Vai falar que ele não era bonito?" Shizuru insistiu, com uma risada divertida.

"Hum..." Botan ponderou. "Ruivo, olhos verdes, elegante e ainda com aquele ar misterioso?" Enumerou, enquanto abria a porta dos fundos da boate, arrumando melhor seu cachecol ao sentir o vento gélido da madrugada castigar sua pele. "O que mais...?" Perguntou em um tom sarcástico. "Ah, sim, esqueci de mencionar a voz totalmente sexy." Ela riu, esperando a amiga se retirar, trocando um olhar atravessado com o segurança posicionado ao lado da porta. "Ele só me pareceu muito sério." Botan comentou, enquanto fechava mais seu casaco e caminhava lado a lado com a amiga.

"Claro, não vê o assunto que ele veio tratar?" Shizuru retrucou sombriamente.

A frase de Shizuru caiu como um balde de água fria sobre Botan. De repente, todo o terror que ela havia sentido nos últimos tempos superou sua fugaz empolgação com o detetive ruivo. Tentando disfarçar sua tristeza, ela falou: "E Yomi...? Vocês brigaram de novo?"

"Esqueça isso," Shizuru cortou friamente, um contraste com o sorriso amigável que logo em seguida estampou em seu rosto. "E quando vou pintar seu cabelo? Amanhã?" Comentou enquanto puxava de leve uma mecha dos cabelos rubros de sua amiga.

Botan a encarou seriamente. "Sim, sem falta."

"Já decidiu a cor?"

"Acho..." Ela hesitou por um momento. "Acho que vou voltar a usar a cor natural."

Shizuru sorriu verdadeiramente. "Ele vai estranhar um pouco."

"Sim..." Botan respondeu, espelhando o sorriso da amiga, mas com uma nota claramente infeliz. "Espero que não estranhe demais, já que ele sempre me viu ruiva..."

"Hum..." Shizuru começou, apontando para frente enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha. "Acho que sei o que vai te animar rapidinho."

Botan levantou os olhos para conferir o que a amiga apontava e não deixou de se surpreender com o que viu. Encostado de maneira casual em um carro no outro lado da rua, estava Minamino, com um pesado sobretudo negro e um leve sorriso em seu rosto perfeito.

"Pensei que vocês pudessem querer uma carona."

**oOoOo**

**Dia seguinte**

"Essa foi a terceira vítima. Agora temos, oficialmente, um serial killer em nossas mãos."

"_Mesmo M.O.?"_ A voz soou no telefone.

Shuuichi deu um longo suspiro, se levantando da cadeira e contornando a mesa de sua sala, tomando o cuidado de desviar o fio do telefone dos objetos em cima do móvel. "Exatamente o mesmo. Vítima escalpelada, escalpo desaparecido... Desfeminização, a genitália estava completamente destruída... O laudo ainda não chegou, mas estava claro que foi causada por explosivos."

"_Hum... Stripper também?"_

"Sim. E garota de programa. Isso pode ter facilitado a abordagem."

"_Deixa eu adivinhar. Não dá pra saber se ele violentou ela, certo?" _

"Certo. A explosão apagou qualquer possível vestígio do corpo dela."

"_Alguma pista?"_

"Nada. O local estava limpo. Ontem fui investigar na boate onde ela trabalhava, mas tinha pouco tempo que estava lá. Ninguém a conhecia direito. Então... Tive que ir até o antigo local de trabalho dela," o ruivo acrescentou, enquanto abria uma pasta com arquivos sobre o caso. Fotos, documentos, laudos... Não estava ali. Onde ele tinha guardado aquilo? Ele continuou a conversa: "Falei com o dono do lugar, mas não adiantou muito. Descobri mais coisas com duas strippers que estavam lá na hora."

Minamino, obviamente, já esperava pelas provocações que se seguiram. "Ah, sua raposa! Aposto que ficou de olho nas strippers... Não é, _Kurama_?" Ele comentou em um tom malicioso, complementando com uma risadinha e dando ênfase ao apelido.

"Mesmo assim, foi pouca coisa," o ruivo continuou, preferindo ignorar o comentário. "Ela morava sozinha, pelo jeito, tinha saído de casa jovem. Trabalhou durante cinco anos nessa tal boate e, ao que me pareceu, teve um caso com o dono, o tal Yomi... Yusuke, você está prestando atenção?" O ruivo falou um pouco irritado ao ouvir o parceiro conversando com outra pessoa no outro lado da linha.

"Ah, foi mal, é que aquela enfermeira que eu te falei tava aqui," Yusuke respondeu sem a mínima resignação.

Kurama passou a mão pelos cabelos, como sempre fazia quando se irritava com algo. "Quando vai sair do hospital?" Perguntou, com um tom derrotado.

"O mais rápido possível! Não agüento mais ficar deitado nessa cama o tempo todo. Tem séculos que eu tô aqui!"

"Yusuke... Tem quatro dias que você foi internado. Você quase morreu."

"Mas parecem quatro meses, ok?" Ele retrucou irritado. "Se não fossem as enfermeiras, já teria dado o fora há muito tempo."

Shuuichi revirou os olhos. "Você me parece bem animado pra quem saiu a poucas horas da UTI."

"Se eu saí é porque eu já to legal, sacou?"

Preferindo ignorar o comentário, Kurama deu a volta novamente pela mesa, se dirigindo à cadeira, onde seu blazer estava pendurado. De um dos bolsos, retirou um pequeno pedaço de papel dobrado cuidadosamente. Prendendo o telefone entre o ombro e o rosto, o ruivo resmungou algo enquanto abria o papel, exibindo a caligrafia feminina.

"...Yusuke, preciso desligar."

"Uh? Como assim? Mas você ainda não me contou os detalhes," ele respondeu, um tom ressabiado em sua voz.

"Eu passo no hospital em algumas horas. Vou levar todos os documentos, para discutirmos melhor."

"Ih, a enfermeira voltou," a voz de Yusuke soou excitada do outro lado da linha. "Vou desligar, beleza? Falou!"

Kurama suspirou e colocou o telefone no gancho, sentando-se à mesa logo em seguida. Hesitou por um momento, mas decidiu pegar o telefone novamente e discar o número escrito no pequeno pedaço de papel em suas mãos.

Três toques, e uma voz feminina atendeu. Ele sorriu de lado.

"Botan?"

_-Continua...-_

* * *

N/A: Peço perdão pela demora com a atualização... como sempre. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Obrigada à Spooky por continuar sendo minha vítima leal e corajosa. Comentários sobre a fic e as respostas das reviews estão no meu Live Journal (link no profile). Muito obrigada a Juliane.chan1, Pri, Megawinsone, LikaJunge, Pyoko-Chan, Naru-L, DM Tayashi, Botan Kitsune, Madam Spooky, Kisamadesu, Misha Nightfall, Teella, Mel A.T, Ayumi, CaHh, Misao Kinomoto, Bianca Potter, Vane Nascimento, Ana Paula-Mitos, Thai, Maia Sorovar e Ana Yukina pelas reviews inspiradoras. :)  



End file.
